


DRK Week 2020: Random Stuff

by Ysmia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Careful! It contains DRK spoilers!, Could he be a potato?, Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight | DRK Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Fray and Myste lives rent free in my heart, Gen, I suck at writing but fuck it, I wrote instead of drawing the whole thing, No they did not kiss, Other, The Pocky Game, Why is there a fisherman here?, Will it still be cheesy af? Absolutely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysmia/pseuds/Ysmia
Summary: Just two idiots (of the same whole) making fun of the pocky trend
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	DRK Week 2020: Random Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something made for fun, I'm not great at writing ^^;  
> (Just in case if the category was missed: This is not a romance)

Yurei put her tomestone away and stared at the thin biscuit on her left hand.

 _"So these suckers are meant to smooch?"_ , she casually thought.

The concept of "Pocky Day" alone was ridiculous, but she would lie that it was not intriguing. Why wouldn't you share a teasing moment with a significant other with a chance that they will reject your gesture?

She looked at the horizon of Lavender Beds from the cliff of her home. The sun was minutes to set, and the winds have been pleasantly warm the whole day. Yurei took out her device to look at the media again of this so-called challenge; she began to mimic the couples’ faces with pouts and squinting eyes. It was not her intention to be lost in the content of this trend, and it took her a few minutes until she realized the chocolate coating of her snack was melting on her glove and falling to her white garments.

Shoot!

She ran to the bottom of the residential lake where she could clean the thick syrup from the fabric. She's had worse things on her clothing from combat, but for this moment's respite, she wanted to feel like a regular person and not a common mercenary.

With the edible stick on her right hand, she glanced at the moving water to see tiny fishes leaving the now sugared area. She murmured an apology to them and the elementals, and before she could lift herself up from the shore, there was a face in the reflection she had not seen in a while. Mirrors are a rare sight in Eorzea. It is usually up to the aestheticians or fellow artists to know how they looked, and frustrating as it may seem, one quickly learns to not think too much about it and continue with their tasks. However, Yurei wanted to wait till the ripples of the water lessened and see this face more clearly.

It was for a moment like seeing and old friend again. She hovered her hand carefully over the water as if to not scare the figure away. A drop of chocolate was enough to take her back to her senses. The ripple it caused joined the small waves and the grease began to change the surface into having rainbow-like ribbons.

Yurei aimed the snack to her mouth, but instead of eating it right away, she gently bit the half of the melting pocky and the other half was placed on the water.

_'Elementals can kiss my arse, I'm gonna treat myself with this doze of ridiculousness.'_

She chuckled, but not a moment after did the reflection seem to smirk at its own free will and came at Yurei with an unnatural force, soaking her hair and gear in the progress.

"HUH--Fray!?"

Yurei backed away and tumbled on her side from the unbalance her great sword caused. She did not know if she should be surprised or embarrassed of what just happened. The waves of the water splashed on the surface, and a glance of a random fisherman across her did not make it easier to control her flustered blush. She composed herself and tried squeezing the water out of the fabric, but her right glove now smeared chocolate residue on the heavy garment.

She could have sworn that she heard a faint laugh.

"You cheeky bastard!" she said as she tried to not sound like she was relieved to hear from them again.

With tail swishing one way to the other, Yurei returned to the shore to clean off the dirt and the dammed smudge. She did not make eye contact on the water during that ordeal, but when she did, it was just as ordinary as a reflection in the water can be. Still, she flipped her reflection off for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> And walking back home did the warm winds now froze her and the sunlight disappearing with the sunset.  
> Thank you for reading this nonsense (and thank you Liyha for the inspiration to write)! <3


End file.
